I'm Reckless For a Reason
by rachie.ree08794
Summary: This is a Roy mustang one-shot. Reminiscing on the Ishbalan Rebellion. What happens when te alchemists get sent to the Rebellion? A short story about trying to find hope during the darkest of times. RoyxOC


I'm Reckless for a Reason (A Roy Mustang One shot)

Main Character:

Name: Amy Jonsen

Age: 22

Appearance: Sea foam blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair with a side fringe that falls into your eyes half the time

State Alchemist Title: The Aqua Diamond Alchemist

Abilities: Amy is able to turn water into diamond hard weapons with almost no thought to it whatsoever. These weapons can come in any form from blades to guns. Like Ed, she doesn't need a transmutation circle for her alchemy.

~Amy~

I may not enjoy war and bloodshed too much, but that didn't give me a good enough excuse not to be sent into the Ishbalan rebellion war with the other State Alchemists at the time. The story is a gruesome one, not to be told to children. We were sent in to slaughter the Ishbalans, men, women and children alike.

The day we were ordered to Ishbal, I had been discussing different styles of alchemy with Armstrong and Marcoh. Although, I suppose I shouldn't dither and just tell you the story, since you're here right now, reading everything that I'm writing, so, I'll cut to the chase. I remember everything clearly, being only sixteen and fresh in the State Alchemists at the time of the rebellion…..

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

"Dr. Marcoh, are you sure you're feeling alright?" I asked concernedly as the kindly man sat brooding in silence. Marcoh looked up at my concerned face and nodded, sighing heavily. I smiled in return and artfully started to avoid Armstrong when he ripped off his shirt and proceeded to lecture anyone who would listen about how something-or-other had been passed down his family for generations. I sighed, having successfully escaped into the next room and dropped onto a sofa, completely spent after a long day of work in the office. I grunted as I heard a familiar chuckle.

"Well, I see I'm not the only one trying to hide from Armstrong's antics." Roy Mustang stepped out of the shadows then, a small smirk quirking the corner of his mouth the tiniest of bits. I smiled in return, resting an arm over my eyes.

"Honestly Roy, there are moments when I want to escape from your antics as well." I lifted my arm up slightly and cracked an eye open to see Roy put a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"You make me feel so loved, Amy." He claimed in a dramatically mock hurt tone of voice. I grinned lazily and sat up, smiling at him.

"You haven't changed at all, you big goof." He smirked at me again before stepping closer to where I sat. He held a gloved hand out to help me up.

"Come on, I think that the Brigadier General had us all gathered into one room for a reason." I nodded and took his hand, allowing him to pull me up. As I stood, I lost my balance due to split second vertigo and moaned dizzily as I fell into something strong and hard.

"Bloody vertigo." I mumbled. I felt the strong, warm, hard thing rumble as Mustang laughed, and realised with a blush that it was Roy's chest that I had fallen into. I pulled back instantaneously, my cheeks flaring red. Roy's laugh died to a chuckle as he smiled softly at me, brushing my fringe out of my eyes. Roy then pulled off the unexpected, he leaned down and brushed his lips across my cheek. My blush darkened tremendously as he pulled back. He waited for my blush to fade before gently leading me by the hand back into the previous room, where everyone was talking amiably until the door suddenly opened, revealing Brigadier General Gran and his entourage.

I scowled disapprovingly. I had never liked the Brigadier General, he ordered us around like dogs, even more so whenever he was revelling in the fact that one of us didn't want to perform a certain task. Marcoh had told me about the truth behind truths concerning the philosophers stone. I have been disgusted with the Brigadier General since then, because it was mainly Gran's fault that a humble man like Marcoh had to stain his hands to create the almost unattainable, to use in a pointless war.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

The next thing I know, we're shipped over to Ishbal under the orders to kill any Ishbalan we come across. I unwillingly comply with the orders, as do my fellow alchemists, try though we might to avoid the inevitable.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

We've been here only a day and I was currently under street patrol orders, roaming the streets with my eyes and ears open, listening and watching for any signs of life. After what feels like an eternity of silence, I see something through a window of a house and burst through the door to see Roy standing over an armed Ishbalan, his fingers poised to snap. The Ishbalan seemed to lose it then and screamed in fear raising his gun, ready to shoot.

"No!" I shouted, thinking quickly and conjuring a water shield from the moisture in the air, creating a wall between the Flame Alchemist and the Ishbalan. Roy looked back at me, complete terror and horrification at himself in his eyes. I walked further into the building and gently placed a hand on Roy's shoulder, keeping my shield up to be safe.

"Go, Ishbalan, carefully, hide underground, gather your friends and loved ones, stay there, until we leave. I will try to provide you with food supplies when I can." The Ishbalan, still fearful, nodded and bolted out of the building. I dissipated my shield. Roy sank to his knees, I followed soon after, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as tears formed in my eyes.

"Why? Why did you stop us, Amy?" He asked in a strangled whisper. I sighed, close to tears myself.

"Roy, I don't want to see you become a stained man. Seeing Dr. Marcoh and the way he is now made me realise that if I can do something to prevent the same thing happening to you, Armstrong and all the other friends I've made while being a State Alchemist, then I will step in front of a bullet or attack to prevent it if I must." Roy looked to the packed dirt floor as I rested my forehead on his shoulder.

"I don't want to see anyone else be slaughtered needlessly, Roy. I hate this, the war, the bloodshed. I wish it would end." I murmured as we stayed in that position. Roy, however, remained silent. After a while, we got up and slowly returned to Headquarters for a few hours of fitful sleep.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

When I was shaken awake by Roy, he informed me as I pulled my boots and uniform over shirt on that we were needed in the main HQ tent by Brigadier General Gran for further orders considering the rebellion.

Before going to sleep about five hours ago, I had met with the Ishbalan man that Roy had found earlier that day and provided him with some food, in return he informed me that all remaining Ishbalans were evacuated safely underground, out of harm's way. I told this to Roy in a whisper as I readied myself. Roy had nodded discreetly and silently before I was fully dressed and ready and we left my tent and headed to HQ hastily.

When we arrived, we were confronted with the Brigadier General once again harassing Dr. Marcoh about something, and another alchemist I had seen in the room back at central a few days prior but hadn't spoken to as of yet. All I knew of him was that his State Title was The Crimson Alchemist or something similar. I didn't particularly want to get to know him either, he seemed a bit manic in my opinion.

Marcoh was trying his best to stand up to the Brigadier General, but, defeated, opened a wooden box containing three phials of clear, red liquid. I gasped, realising what they were.

I looked up at the Brigadier General staring down at them greedily with a sharp glare. How dare this man do such a shameful thing? Even if I had warned the Ishbalans to leave, this was a completely new level of low. This man, this cruel, horrible, ruthless man, planned to use the Philosopher's Stone in order to completely 'wipe out' the Ishbalans. In my opinion, no one deserved to even be _thought_ of dying by enhanced alchemic abilities, no one.

I continued to glare harshly at the Brigadier General as he divvied the stones out to all of us on different pieces of jewellery or left as they were. Roy and I were handed rings with the stones set into them, The Crimson Alchemist received his share of the stone on a leather thong which he happily, with a manic grin, tied around his neck. Armstrong had his fixed into one of his brass knuckles, as did the Brigadier General.

~*~*~~*~*~

That night, everything in Ishbal was destroyed, against my will, as well as most everyone else. It was with a heavy heart that I conjured a diamond hard, needle like rain storm, which pierced the crumbling rock and wood buildings as if they were nothing.

I prayed the remaining Ishbalans would survive.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

When I returned to Headquarters, I stepped into the medic tent. I needed some sleeping pills and a good long nap. When I walked in, Dr Rockbell and Dr. Rockbell greeted me with smiles and offered me a cup of green tea, which I happily accepted, in need of the soothing hot liquid.

I conversed amiably with the Rockbell's over tea, informed them in a hushed tone that the surviving Ishbalans were safe and sound, when there was a commotion outside. Becoming anxious, I stood, the Rockbell's doing the same behind me. Then the Brigadier General walked in with Roy in front of him, Roy with a gun in his hands.

Glaring at the Brigadier General, I stood defensively in front of the Rockbell's.

"Brigadier General Gran, what do you want?" I continued to glare at the man as he cast me an indifferent, disgusted gaze.

"Step aside girl, the two people behind you have been accused of treason for helping Ishbalans during this war." Enraged, I conjured a protective bubble around the Rockbell's, before advancing on the Brigadier General, murder in my eyes.

"_How dare you?_ These people were helping others in need, it's their _job_! They're _doctors_ if you haven't noticed, _Brigadier General_ and I'll thank you to realise that. These people have a _daughter_ waiting for them to return safely home. Are you really going to force another man to rob their daughter of two people that she loves with all her heart?" The Brigadier General looked disgusted that I'd so much as even contemplate going against him. Then, to rid me of his intent, his slapped me with enough force to throw me into a wall. I gasped in pain as I thought to maintain consciousness as my protective bubble surrounding the Rockbell's wavered then dissipated.

I heard the gunshot and gasped again as I heard two bodies drop to the ground, something else clattering to the ground with the sickening _thump, thump!_ ringing clearly throughout the room and in the recesses of my mind. I groaned, managing to get to my hands and knees, looking up at Roy, the gun visibly shaking in his trembling hands, a look of horrification and self hate on his features.

After the Brigadier General left, I remained where I was as Roy picked up a bottle of sake and downed it quickly. As I stood shakily, I saw Roy gasp, then pull his shotgun from its holster at his waist and point the gun at his chin. I gasped and, ignoring the second bout of vertigo within the space of a few weeks, I sprinted over to Roy and knocked the gun out of his hand, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my head in his chest.

"Don't you even think about committing suicide, Roy Mustang. I may just have to resurrect you so that I can kill you myself. Roy, suicide won't solve anything, it'll just cause more pain and suffering, especially to those who consider you an important person."

I heard Roy breathe a shaky sigh and felt his tears drip onto my cheeks as he wrapped his arms around me in return. We stayed like that for a while, unknowing that someone else was in the room with us. I moved my chin onto Roy's shoulder and gasped as I saw Dr. Marcoh standing behind us.

I pulled away from Roy a little and met Marcoh's gaze levelly.

"Dr. Marcoh." I murmured. Roy turned around, with an arm still wrapped around my waist. Dr. Marcoh smiled sadly at us both.

"Amy, I'm glad you stepped in when you did, I was about to do so myself." Marcoh murmured. I smiled wanly and buried my head back into the warmth of Roy's chest. As I tuned out, I vaguely heard Marcoh say something to Roy, before I heard Marcoh's retreating footsteps.

"Amy." Roy murmured, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up at Roy and smiled softly at him. Feeling courageous, I placed a hand softly on his cheek.

"Roy, promise me one thing," I murmured as he leaned into my hand. He hummed for me to continue and I breathed a sigh before resting my forehead against his.

"Promise me you won't try to pull a stunt like that again." Roy looked into my eyes for a moment, and I met his onyx gaze levelly as he opened his mouth again.

"I promise you, Amy, that I won't try to kill myself again." And with those words, his lips met mine in a sweet, chaste kiss…….

~*~*~~*~*~

That was six years ago now. I sighed as I finished my meal in the Eastern Command Centre mess hall, one of many and headed back to the office that I had taken up residence in. The post of Commander of Eastern Headquarters was currently vacant, so everyone had elected me to take temporary command while they tried to find a replacement commander.

As I entered the office room, I noticed that there were a few boxes in the room that weren't there before, as well as a blonde haired lieutenant. Confused, I entered the room, catching the lieutenants attention.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked as I walked over towards her. She stood to her full height at attention, I did the same and saluted her, which she returned at the same moment, since we were of the same rank.

"No, I'm fine, just helping move the Colonel's things into the office." Confused, I blinked. Then it clicked in my head.

"Oh, the replacement Commander is finally here? Thank God, I was starting to get swamped with paperwork." I groaned as I dropped into one of the black sofas that had been moved into the office. The blonde lieutenant grinned and sat across from me on the other sofa.

"It's nice to meet you by the way," I said, suddenly remembering my manners. "I'm Lieutenant Amy Jonsen, the Aqua Diamond Alchemist, it's a pleasure to meet you." The blonde lieutenant smiled and stood bowing.

"It's an honour to meet such a renowned alchemist, I'm lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, and the pleasure's all mine Lieutenant Jonsen." I smiled and waved her bow off with a blush, I didn't really care for attention.

"Please, I've never really liked this kind of attention." I murmured sheepishly.

"That's true, Hawkeye, she never has from what I recall." A masculine voice stated. I froze. That voice…..

I stood slowly and turned around to see a familiar black haired, onyx eyed man that I hadn't seen since my transfer from Central Command six years ago. I gasped as he met my gaze levelly.

"Roy." I whispered, averting my gaze to the floor of the office. Hawkeye, sensing that this was a private matter, left the room, closing the door behind her. I stayed where I was, as I heard his footsteps cross the room to where I stood.

"So, you've been here all this time, have you?" He asked in a murmur. Suddenly shy, I nodded silently, still avoiding his gaze.

"Brigadier General Gran transferred me three days after our return from Ishbal because I stood against him." I murmured quietly. There was silence for a moment, before I felt his hand grasp my chin, lifting my face so that I could meet his onyx gaze.

"You could have at least kept in touch, you know." He murmured, now inches away from me. I choked out a quiet chuckle, closing my eyes as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"I could never get through to you, the Brigadier General inhibited my calls, and I sent letters too, but I imagine they never got through to you as well." I murmured.

"Shut up already and c'mere." Roy murmured before planting his lips firmly on mine for the first time in six years. I smiled into the kiss as my arms went around his neck and his around my waist while the other remained at my chin. After what felt like an eternity, we both remembered the fact that we were walking, talking, breathing mammals that did happen to need air and parted from our kiss, resting our foreheads against each other and panting slightly.

"Promise me one thing," He murmured, keeping me firmly in the circle of his arms. "never fall out of contact with me again, I may very well lose it." I giggled and lightly kissed his nose.

"I promise." I murmured.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

When I look back on those memories now, the good and the bad, they all tie together with the fact that I fell in love with Roy Mustang that day a year ago now. Roy and I have been living happily ever since, aside from all the complications that being State Alchemists can bring.

Roy always told me that whenever I stepped in to protect someone the past few months we had been together again that I was being reckless. I would simply smile in reply and say "I'm reckless for a reason."

~Fin~

Page | 11


End file.
